Buenas noches
by Ashabi
Summary: [Mes SS 2017, día 5] "Nada cambia ni cambiará porque seas una vida menos, la sangrienta guerra sigue en pie. La luna sigue escarlata y el mismo color colorea los suelos. Agonizas y el infierno en tierra ya no será visto por tus orbes verdes cansados de tanto llorar".


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Advertencia:** What if...? De la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

* * *

[Mes SasuSaku día 5: "Sangre, sudor y lágrimas"]

* * *

•

 _Buenas noches_

•

* * *

Tus ojos perciben tanto rojo que sientes como algo en tu estómago se revuelve una y otra vez, parece ser un animal inquieto buscando ser liberado de su encierro.

.

 _Ves la sangre del suelo, la luna roja, su_ Sharingan

.

Por la forma en que te mira él, no es necesario explicarte lo que eres para ese hombre, una mirada vale más que mil palabras y es entonces que comprendes ese dicho cuando ves como los tomoes de su único ojo escarlata giran, al compás de lo agitada que está tu respiración.

.

 _Eres como la basura del suelo, eres como un mosquito, eres como un criminal de rango S… completamente indeseable._

 _._

Ya el suelo lleno de carmín no te está sosteniendo. Ahora es un campo de cuadros negros y blancos intercalados, a todas luces tus ojos reconocen el piso como un tablero de ajedrez. El firmamento de este escenario es tan oscuro como el interior del hombre que tienes enfrente.

.

 _Te sientes entonces como la luna blanca que brilla en el fondo, porque es pequeña e invisible aquí, no sirve de nada ante la inmensidad del cielo color noche…_

 _._

—Sakura.

Tu nombre es paladeado por el joven dueño de tu corazón. El universo en el cual te ha encerrado él es tan profundo como su misma voz.

Quieres responder, tus labios suplican una liberación, sollozos o ruegos en que grites su nombre… no importa.

.

 _Él simplemente no te escuchará_.

.

—Sasuke-kun…

Miles de espadas brillantes como lo fue alguna vez tu inocencia caen del mar de negro que te rodea. Es una ilusión, tu mente lo sabe, pero no ejecutas la palabra mágica para liberarte de aquello.

Brincas, haces piruetas, saltando de cuadro en cuadro para evitar que una de esas armas te atraviese la piel.

.

 _La piel que tanto quisiste que fuera acariciada por él, quien es el mismo que te mira escapar del dolor y no hace nada…_

 _._

Finalmente ha llegado el punto en que te sientes agotada y la mayoría de los cuadros han sido atravesados, por lo que sólo queda una hilera de ellos sin espadas clavadas. Sin dudarlo, caes como un saco sobre ese espacio, comenzando a sentir en cada rincón de tu cuerpo la frialdad del sudor.

.

 _No queda nada, Muerte aguarda sigilosa y se toma una copa junto con Destino, brindando por lo que va a ocurrir…_

 _._

Tu mirada apunta arriba, al cielo falso, absolutamente negro. Muchas veces oíste que al firmamento sólo va la gente buena, esas tipos de personas que merecen un espacio junto a alguna deidad.

Pasos lentos y gráciles se acercan hacia ti y miras sin mirar realmente a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo más seguro es que él no vaya a ese lugar el día en que le llegue la hora.

.

 _Él te ha destrozado de tantas maneras diferentes que bien podría escribir un manual para hacerlo, le sale incluso sin intentarlo_.

.

—Sakura, si he sido dramático con esto tan simple, es porque considero que tú mereces algo más… fácil de recordar.

El rocío con sabor a dolor cae de tus ojos verdes y decides prestarle atención de buena manera a él, quien tantas penas y alegrías te hizo pasar cuando eran apenas unos _gennin._

 _._

 _Pero…¿estamos hablando de la misma persona? El de antes no sonreía de esa forma tan torcida, el de antes no tenía esa aura tan negra, quizás el de antes hubiera preferido protegerte de la_ katana _brillosa que apunta hacia tu dirección._

 _._

—Sakura-

—Ya comprendí Sasuke-kun—Tu voz sale de forma desastrosa, se asemeja al sonido de una caja musical descompuesta—. Todo ha acabado.

.

 _Muerte danza alrededor, las copas con Destino se le han subido y ahora bailan y bailarán al compás de tu interior rogando porque las cosas hubieran sido distintas…_

 _._

—Agradezco que esta vez no estés gritando o llorando de dolor debido a tus sentimientos.

—No, no, no esta vez Sasuke-kun. Has elegido acabar con mi vida en esta ilusión debido a que dolerá menos en la parte física y tú no repartes misericordia cada día… así que creo estar satisfecha. —Logras decir, intercalando sarcasmo y amargura en cada palabra.

Él te mira alzando una de sus negras cejas. Has dado en el clavo.

.

 _Más rojo ves. Muerte deja de bailar porque comprende que no es divertido si la causa se retuerce de dolor por dentro y no la víctima en su lugar._

 _._

El exterior sigue siendo el escenario de la destrucción.

Nada cambia ni cambiará porque seas una vida menos, la sangrienta guerra sigue en pie. La luna sigue escarlata y el mismo color colorea los suelos. Agonizas y el infierno en tierra ya no será visto por tus orbes verdes cansados de tanto llorar.

En medio de esa locura sabes que él te está mirando con profundidad. Sientes como su calor se acerca a tu cuerpo y el como sus labios se pegan a los tuyos durante un instante que te sabe a un milenio.

.

 _Destino no disminuye su fiesta. Ha ocurrido lo que ha tenido que ocurrir. Sus giros han sido suficientes, paseando todo lo existente en una ruleta con sabor a trampa._

 _._

—Adiós, Sakura.

.

 _Ese contacto tan efímero como un sonoro relámpago, ha sido un simple y casto beso de buenas noches._

 _._

—Ojalá la paz la encuentres en todo lo que estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun.

.

 _El frío te arropa, Muerte toma lo que es suyo, está ebria, ya emocionada por el drama del momento._

 _._

—La paz es solamente un sinsentido.

El mundo se apaga, ves oscuro, más que el universo de la ilusión de hacía unos momentos. Esta vez no hay una luna tímida que se compadezca de ti.

El amor tan profundo que le tuviste hasta morir a Sasuke Uchiha merecía un castigo, y finalmente lo has recibido, la ingenuidad es mala.

Y el odio también.

.

 _Tú en este instante dejas de ser un estorbo, una molestia para él; ahora eres una mariposa que volará y volará sin descanso, eres libre y afortunada de no presenciar como el hombre que tienes frente a ti, se termina de destrozar de una vez por todas._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Contribuir al fandom con una historia Angst, ¿qué lindo no? :v ¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho!

Este fic en realidad está basado en uno de los fanarts que utilicé en la portada, y llevaba en mi biblioteca sin ver la luz desde Enero, así que basado basado en el promt del mes SS... pues no está. No lo publicaba por temor a que se pareciera a un trabajo anterior a este pero bueno, lo releí y cómo está narrado en una forma de narración algo curiosa, decidí que valía la pena. Ya con esto dejo en paz los "What if...?" del final de Naruto en paz (?)

Muchas gracias por leer, agradecería mucho más que me dieran like a mi página "Ashabi-Fanfiction" en Facebook. ¡Saludos!


End file.
